Ben 10: Detective Cases
These are episodes/contests/game with different type of crime cases. Any one can try to find out ho is the one that killed the victom/s. The criminals are the aliens from Ben's Omnitrix and Ultimatrix and are only used ONCE. Hope you are all good detectives, have fun and win detective ribbons! When you win you get a ribbon and the next time a different ribbon! Since now there are 4 types of ribbons. Special Case - When more then two persons die in the same case! Top Detectives: ﻿1st place - Omernoy121 (4 ribbons) 2nd place - UH (3 ribbons) 3rd places - Newbie49, Charbel2001, Kross, Brianultimatedragon (2 ribbons) 4th places - Binkatong, ET, Lumin8, Dan Tennyson (1 ribbon) These are all seen criminal aliens (do not use these as your ans.): Case 1.png|Case 1 Case 2.png|Case 2 Case 3.png|Case 3 Case 4.png|Case 4 Case 5.png|Case 5 Case 6.png|Case 6 Case 7.png|Case 7 Case 8.png|Case 8 Case 9.png|Case 9 Case 10.png|Case 10 Case 11.png|Case 11 Case 12.png|Case 12 Case 13.png|Case 13 Case 14.png|Case 14 Case 15.png|Case 15 Case 16.png|Case 16 Case 17.png|Case 17 Case 18.png|Case 18 Multi Ojos Modo Ataque-1-.png|Case 19 Cases: -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 1 (Car Crash Case closed by Omernoy121) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 2 (Lab Case closed by Newbie49) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 3 (Skater Case closed by Binkatong) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 4 (Zoo Case closed by ET) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 5 (Special Case) (Helicopter Crash Case closed by UH) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 6 (Wrestling Case closed by UH) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 7 (Special Case) (Building Site Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 8 (Bee Hive Case closed by Kross) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 9 (Camp Site Case closed by Brianultimatedragon) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 10 (Special Case) (Circuis Case closed by Newbie49) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 11 (Police Case closed by Omernoy121) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 12 (Kid On His Comp. Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 13 (Hunters Case closed by Omernoy121) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 14 (Motor Riders Case closed by Omernoy121 now he will take a short break) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 15 (2 Train Crash Case closed by Lumin8) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 16 (Farm Case closed by Dan Tennyson) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 17 (Magician Case closed by Kross) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 18 (Special Case) (Beach Case closed by UH) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 19 (Special Case ( -(Only about 5 more cases to go) Detective Ribbon.PNG|Detective Badge Nr.1 Detective Ribbon 2.JPG|Detective Badge Nr.2 Detective Ribbon 3.JPG|Detective Badge Nr.3 Detective Ribbon 4.JPG|Detective Badge Nr.4 (the rare badge) Fan List *Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 16:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimatehero .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 16:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *L - M - - 8 16:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 16:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan likes pie like it also 20:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 22:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan likes pie like it also 22:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *ChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeChArBeLChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeiS iN tHe HoUsE 12:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 12:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 14:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 15:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 17:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Contest! Category:Interactive Category:Ben10-Detective Cases Category:Series Category:Others